Don't Stand So Close To Me
by Jaxalie
Summary: Jasper is in over his head, a professor of his degree shouldn't surely be picturing things with his students. So why can't he stop imagining Alice on his desk... Two-Shot. AU. Lemons and Melons and Pears, Oh my!
1. Wanderer

_A story I began a year ago that never left the pages of my notebook, till now. Jasper/Alice, teacher/student. What could be better?_

_Inspiration: Don't Stand So Close To Me – Glee Cast Version_

_Don't Stand So Close To Me _

_Jasper_.

I glanced to my watch, cussing softly at the offending item as though it were to blame for the mere fact that I was running late for my very first class of the new semester. Quickly checking my notes in my brief case I pushed open the door of my Bentley, sure it was a little flashy for such a small town university professor, but if there was one thing I was meant to indulge upon, according to my twin sister Rosalie, it was most certainly cars. Expensive, beautiful and exotic creatures of metal and mechanics, truly a fitting indulgence for a man of my age.

Smirking at the glances I began to receive from some of the newer students, I pulled on my glasses to shield my eyes from the brightness of the morning sun. The glare from the Forks pavement enough to blind the best of us. Locking the car and heading towards the building hurriedly, I knew I was cutting it close.

Five minutes until my class was set to begin and I was not even in the damn building yet. Making to take longer strides, it was sheer luck that I was able to dodge Jessica Stanley, the social sciences professor and cougar to boot, the woman had not let me alone since the day I began teaching history here, fresh with my new teaching degree only three years prior. Being the youngest professor to teach at the university with my now twenty-nine years, apparently made me some form of hot commodity for my older female peers.

Ducking by some students, I made sure to shield myself as much as possible from the woman's eagle-eyed gaze. Jessica was nice enough but going on for fourth-five and that made me beyond uninterested in her beyond that of a minor friendship formed from the common ground of teaching. Never one to date older women, my sister had called me superficial (never mind her dating a male underwear model herself) but I preferred my women much younger.

It was an unfortunate annoyance to find Jessica's infatuation in place, made all the worse by the knowledge that Lauren Mallory, single mother of a nearly fifteen year old daughter, forty-one and Katie Marshall, widowed, fifty years old, lusted for me just as much as their only slightly younger friend.

Edward took great pleasure in telling me such any chance he could. He enjoyed nothing more than to watch me squirm from the age of twelve. Edward Cullen was one of my family's closest friends, three years my senior and yet both of us had fast become the best of friends even in much younger years. This could have perhaps been helped by the fact that we were both somewhat unusual finds here, the youngest professors and all, but this could be greatly hindered by the fact that Edward was happily married to his childhood sweetheart, Bella Swan. Leaving me, Jasper Whitlock, to fend off the cougars by myself. An exceptionally difficult task when presented by the fact that Jessica, Lauren and Katie all had some form of knack for finding me as often and frequently as possible.

Today I was just lucky.

Quickly rushing into my classroom, I nearly slammed my briefcase down on my desk, relief washing through me with three minutes to spare. I would be solid for one more year in Forks University. My mental congratulatory pat on the back for making it on time however was shattered near instantly by the sounds of a soft giggle, the sound drifting deftly from the student seating area.

Glancing up quickly, the sensation of a shock slipping down my spine by the sound, I was shocked to find the most startling pair of green eyes staring back at me. The girl was small, tiny, pixie like even and no more than nineteen I would bet. She gazed at me with an amused smirk and I struggled to remember to breathe under the intensity of her eyes before the rest of the class began to file in. I watched her eyes drop reluctantly (or so I could swear) from me and land upon the pink fuzzy pen she held in her hand, a matching notebook open in front of her.

I watched the dark beauty a moment more before shaking myself out of it, taking out a board pen and beginning to write the title of my class as well as my name for them all to remember before I could summon myself to turn and face the new students, trying all the while not to allow my eyes to stray to the dark haired girl, who gazed at me fixatedly, her eyes glazed over with apparent (or imagined) lust.

I subconsciously raked my hand through my blonde curls before I began to speak, finding my voice in a deep southern drawl, learned from my childhood growing up in the sunny tresses of Texas.

"Hello new students and welcome to your history class, I will be your professor for this year. My name is Jasper Whitlock but you may all call me Jasper, if we are on good terms by the end of this. Otherwise, Professor Whitlock will do." I risked the smallest glance to the small girl only to find her biting her pink lip, her lashes beat furiously at her cheeks, brushing long against them even without the disgusting new trend of fake lashes, those girls would kill to have green eyes lashes.

Momentarily I found myself losing track of thoughts, those eyes framed and perfectly shaped were beyond emeralds against her pale skin, such a contrast to the jet black pixie cut and those damned bright eyes. She was by far the most beautiful student I had seen in… well ever. In response I felt the tell tale signings of my dick stirring beneath the cover of my jeans.

Clearing my throat, I took another moment to glance away from her, trying to focus on some other students. The trouble with being younger than most professors, my attractions lay different to that of normality. One might say I like my women nearly too young. "Any questions?"

A redhead woman, older than a lot of the other students, I could tell clearly from her appearance, from her voice, ripped and shredded by the mistress of smoking and drink and not at all pleasant for my throbbing awareness. She was clearly one of the mature students, giggled at me, raising her hand up with a sickening yoo-hoo style gesture. I glanced slowly to my register.

"Yes Miss…"

"Lehane." She replied without a pause, another giggle escaping her lips as she practically fucked me over with her eyes. Oh boy, here comes another one, my mind flittered wickedly over the possible ways I could attempt to repel them all at this rate.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, you seem ever so young to be a teacher, you can't be more than twenty-five…"

I rolled my eyes at her, my gaze never straying from the focused spot on the wall beside her head. I could not risk a glance to the beautiful girl yet nor could I look the redheaded woman in the eyes. "I am twenty-nine but thank you for bringing that to the attention of everyone else…" I scanned her second name to look for her first, mumbling out with a slight wince. "Victoria."

The woman appeared to huff a little, seemingly off placed by my lack of interest in her unattractive, fake haired ass, before more hands shot up from around the room. I repressed my sudden urge to grip the bridge of my nose, growling out through clenched lips, I hoped that they would get the point. "If it's another question about my age, you can put your hands DOWN." I glanced pointedly to the petite brunette, whose delicate, well manicured hand, raised high above the others in its alabaster glory. Slowly the hands of the other students lowered down and the pixie's hand held firm. Her lips graced with a teasing smile as her bell like voice tolled out towards me, stroking my too easily distracted male ego.

"It's not." She haughtily snipped contradicting the smile on her elfin lips. Her voice musical and sweet, I consented for her to go on with the simplest nod. "What made you decide you wanted to teach history?"

I hesitated for one moment, perking up for the smallest moment in more ways than with just the general. The order of the room instantly changed, the air lifted and my stuffy annoyance began to shift, all with the question asked from this beauty's lips, the one I had intended for them first to ask at all.

As a teacher, there were things that I could never bring the dullness of ordinary life to quell, my family often asked how I, cocky as I am, could have the patience to teach, to educate and to inform and the simplest answer I could give boiled down to this, from the first moment I could read, I had grown to love reading most about history. All the other children my age had hated it beyond any measure of words, so it was with that in mind that I chose to change that for the future.

"A good question, my dear, a very good one for the consideration of my lesson plan for our first day. You see, before I tell y'all about MY favourite part of history, I'm going to try and see what you know of it and if you could possibly guess it on your own. Think of this as a game, the winner will get a prize at the end. Remember though, this is primarily a serious subject, so I'm looking for a real knowledge, if you don't like history and are just here because your Mommy said to do it, well just leave now." I waited a long moment, taking in the expressions on the faces only slightly younger, some older, waiting for the words to sink into their minds before I turned to the thrill of teaching, learning what they themselves already knew for later purposes. This year I intended to make the best.

After the class, which I felt was largely successful besides Victoria's all out flirtations, I began to wipe down the board once more, the familiar scent of marker and cleaning agent filled my nose like a sweet perfume that only a teacher could possibly understand. My back turned to the leaving students, I believed myself to have finally gotten control, the uneventful session had lead next to no more opportunity to notice the beautiful girl, instead the class had been filled with voices guessing and trying to prove their reason for being here, in other words, I had soon been able to discover who would be kissing my ass to get As and who would be scraping by on the skin of their teeth.

The familiar buzz of students set free filled my ears to a dull throb; I resisted the urge to smile as I worked. Finally back into the swing of my passion, it was a good ten minutes of so before I heard everyone leave. The sounds of chatter and voices drifted down the hall, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I turned towards my brief case with the intention of packing my things and was startled to find myself gazing into the deepest emerald eyes, filled with expression, thoughtfulness and the slightest spark of wistfulness. I had to take one breath.

The both of us jumping up in some fright, I couldn't help but notice the slight blush of pink on my little audience's creamy cheeks. "C-can I…ah help you m-miss…" I attempted to sputter out a string of words that would make sense, wishing to fool myself into thinking I wasn't affected by her beauty. It was with a drumming sadness, I realized that the lesson had not permitted me quite to learn the beauty's name. I clamped my mouth shut and attempted to look as apologetic as I could all the while my heart hammered away in my chest, constricting at the idiocy of my actions. My gaze travelled over her tiny, absolutely tiny, body. If I were not already aware that she were over the age of fifteen, I might have thought she were no more than a child, and yet those curves, the swell of her breast against her shirt coupled with those eyes. The eyes that no doubt held the power to bring any man to his knees, happily.

I shifted on my feet, trying to clear my head enough to pay attention to her voice; I found it hard to meet her eyes, of which she seemed to notice, releasing a small giggle that sounded like the tinkling of bells. "I'm Alice, Alice Brandon." The sound of her name was like none other, her voice dripped honey and sex appeal to me, it were as though she were the most potent bottle of whiskey and I were a desperate alcoholic, completely compelled by her every sound and move. Sweat began to slick my brow with the immense effort to keep myself calm and professional. _Snap out of it, Whitlock! _The voice in the back of my mind screamed loudly, the stiffening within my jeans doing nothing to help my erratic thoughts. She was my student, I was her teacher and she was very, very young. Too young, even for me. _She's waiting for you to speak asshole!_

"Can… can I help you Alice?" I raised my brow, the Texan smirk in me coming out before I could stop it. She giggled tenderly once more as her eyes darted from my face, her gaze running over my chest, my arms and right on down to where my lower half hid behind the desk.

Oh boy… I knew that look, I'd had that look from so many women, and a few men and that look meant nothing but trouble, especially for me.

She smiled, her mouth curving up delicious as her voice that quivered from between those luscious lips. "No sir, I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed your lesson…" Her bright eyes shone wickedly towards me, her words meant nothing as instead I paid such attention to her mouth, seeing how her lips stretched against her white teeth, forcing me to imagine what they might feel like, what it might seem like to have her looking up at me, her beautiful little mouth wrapped around my…

_Fuck. Stop it._

I cleared my throat, forcing words from my stiff mouth. "Ah- thanks… that is very sweet of you." Unable to think what to say next, I felt my very weak resolve not to oogle her stray from my mind. Her dress hugged her small figure perfectly; a small amount of buxom cleavage visible below the V of her neck, her hips while slender looked sturdy and graspable. My eyes moved lower down her legs, and I nearly released a groan at the sight of a bright red pair of fuck me heels, looking every bit like the sexy version of a modern day Dorothy, completing her young ensemble. Definitely older than fifteen, my brain screamed.

"You know, I wasn't sure if I should take history or not…" Her lips pursed deep in thought, her cheeks colouring with some rouge once more as her eyes locked seductively on mine. "Now I know I made the right choice." Those eyes sparkled with mischief as she leaned forward, placing her tiny hands on the sturdy wood of my desk and gave me the perfect view of her cleavage.

Fuck me. This girl was going to make sure to force me into hell before the year was through, maybe even shorter than a few days. Her pink tongue flicked over her pouted lips as though to tease me, her voice was husky to my ears. "I think this may even turn out to be my favourite lesson… with my favourite teacher."

My dick gave a twitch under the force of her effect on me and I found myself fighting to keep a hold of my senses, near all my will was required to keep from bending her over that damned desk and teaching her exactly what those doe eyes were promising me and more. It was with great effort that I found myself chanting out within my head, what was sure to become my new mantra with this vixen in my classroom 'She's just a teenager, she's just a teenager, she's just a freaking teenager…' I prayed that this would quell my moment of male lust; she was far too young to understand the implications of her actions. Far too young for me, nearly less than half my age even.

I felt those damned eyes of hers capture my own again and I knew I should speak, yet all thoughts of words seemed impossible against the imagining of her in various sexual positions coupled with my mantra. The thoughts only seemed broken by the strange image of her curled in my arms, happy.

A sudden wash of relief crossed me then as Ben Cheney, God bless him, the TA for this year poked his head in the door, shattering the spell she cast over me in an instant. "Sorry to interrupt. Doctor Cullen wants to see us in his room in a few moments, Sir. Oh hey Alice…" He smiled cheerfully before leaving, no doubt to round up all the other teachers and TAs for the meeting called by our dean. Quickly moving past the desk, I motioned for her to leave.

"That is very sweet of you Alice, if you need anything…" DON'T COME TO ME. "Feel free to drop by."

She smiled radiantly, moving to brush past me, seemingly in innocence and by accident and yet I was overly aware as her hand brushed against my straining cock without pause, a knowing grin on her face, she turned the corner and was gone. I barely had time to register her effect on me before realizing that in that simple brushed touch, I had nearly blown my load in my pants like a freaking hormonal teenager.

Shit. This was bad, VERY bad.

How could one lesson with this girl have me so fucking wound up? I had to get a grip. Never had this happened before to me, what was worse, she appeared to want me as much, if not more so, than I wanted her. Her actions had proved thus far that she would be going to any lengths to torture me. No doubt from her touch she fantasized about me in that lesion, sexually, or she would tonight or even now…

I groaned loudly and banged my head to the white board, hearing the bang before the pain registered, fluttering over my mind. I muttered absently to my empty room. "Ow."

Quickly I swept up my things and headed towards the dean's office. Knowing I could not place this matter to the side like I so wanted to, I simply hoped with the smallest of dull throbs in my mind that this would all blow over sooner rather than later, with my job and conscience still intact.


	2. Reaper

_A/N – Wowza, I have no idea how to start this note but here we are, I can not thank you all enough for the amount of reviews and faves since posting DSSCTM, I never expected to have so many in the space of like a day! You guys rock! Anyways, I am never one for long notes so just a little fun fact for you all, in every fiction I write somehow within the writing some form of typo escapes notice and it's only ever the one and ends up in the final cut. Boring story I know but let's see which hilarious typo ends up in this chapter shall we?_

_Without further-ado I bring you, Professor Whitlock…_

_Jaxalie._

* * *

><p>It was early evening when I arrived home that night. The first day back was always chaos, as any teacher would be able to tell you, the endless paperwork, meetings and assertion of authority could bring any man or women to their knees much better than a heavy set dominatrix with a spike covered whip and pissed disposition, never helped of course by any outside distraction with other things, car payments, bills, divorce papers or in my case, Alice. All day she kept creeping up in my mind like a constant headache or hankering for some whiskey, teasing me endlessly with her beauty.<p>

I knew nothing about the tiny girl beyond her name and yet somehow I could not shake her from my very soul, the girl had sunk herself in so deep to my flesh, to my bones with every movement that she was the only thing I could think about for hours on end, suffering the hardness of an erection against my dark and heavy set jeans. Somehow I was thankful even in those moments when distracted by classes or meetings and the constant throb of my tightened cock, that Forks University had a fairly lax regime when it came to any form of uniform. Jeans were much easier to hide wayward arousal. And my arousal went beyond simple desire for a warm body, no, my arousal begged and moaned for the feel of HER warm, tight body. I wanted to fuck just that little girl with every fibre of my being.

It had been a few years now since I had felt any desire like this for a woman's body and even then it was nothing like this feeling in strength. Maria had been a desire for me, but a desire born from absolute hate, each second I had spent with her I had wanted nothing more than to dir or kill her with my bare hands. With Charlotte it had been a heated affair and nothing more. I felt nothing for them. Nothing that was meant to matter, even my dick had struggled to rise, only when physically spending my energy fighting the one or bending the other over in the bedroom next to the one where her husband had slept, had any form of reaction come from the major as I so liked to think of him in times of need.

Yet here I was again, only now the feeling was so much stronger, like she was choking the air out of me and replacing it all with the scent of her and nothing more in my head, my painfully hard erection having not left me all day for once, and all over this little girl who was meant to be my goddamn student. Maybe that's what it was, the place where the turn on lay, in the danger of it, and yet I had never, in three years as a teacher, felt the need to touch or even think of my students in any way but professional, even when they had thrown themselves at me or battled my defences with their ass kissing ways. Only Alice, in all that time. Only her.

I was fucked in the head and I very well knew it.

Quickly dropping my keys, I walked towards the bathroom, stripping off my shirt and kicking away my shoes as I went, I was driving myself mad, I was certain. Even as Carlisle had summoned all of us to his office for his first meeting of the year, I had had nothing but the knowledge that the dark beauty was playing with my emotions after only one session. Edward had given me a look once or twice; his focus evidently not all for his father in this situation, the fucking ass was actually noticing shit was wrong with me. Meaning that I was showing in some way her effect, which was no wonder given the fucking state of my damn cock.

Trying very hard to ignore my reflection in the mirror, I turned on the shower, removed my pants and waited for the shower to heat, all the while hoping that the damned mirror would fog, never wanting to look at myself. Not in whole detail. I spared, however, one glance to my traitorous member, ignoring the light scattering of scars against my well toned stomach, the damn thing so hard even I felt myself shocked to notice the extent.

"I'll indulge you once, but tomorrow, you behave." I growled at myself pathetically, even now not entirely sure I could keep that promise or order. I needed to think straight, to get my bearings, before I could make any form of promise like that.

Swiftly I stepped into the shower, the heat from the water hitting me like a ton of moist bricks, washing over my very soul and clogging all my senses with the weight of it. I tried then to calm myself, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth, the water pattering hard against my shoulders, to no avail. I tried to think the most unisexual thoughts I could, only to be haunted by those emerald eyes, those voluptuous curves… I imagined what it would be like one more to have her plush lips wrapped around me and could no longer hold myself control in. Reaching down, I imagined, I dipped into my subconscious and just thought about her, seeing her here with me instead of the pathetic sight of me pleasuring myself, I could see little Alice and I allowed my disgustingly twisted mind to keep up the charade, just to fool myself.

I really was going to hell for this.

I had long come to terms with the fact that I was never going to be considered a saint, and the scars that scattered my torso, my arms, my back were further proof of the fact that my past would be too strong to ignore even years later, with my life together and no more antagonism from the hatred of a burning fire in my life, I knew that my sins as a kid could and would come back to haunt me, to bite me on the ass while on my way to the ether, if that were no longer enough, I still could not stop thinking of the girl I was meant to teach.

The night was hell, I lay tossing and turning, dreams of her flashing through my mind, sexual fantasies of her mixed with sweeter moments, tender thoughts of how fragile she seemed, how small in comparison to myself, those thoughts that were scarier than even the sexual positions she could be in with me, I was horrified to even think in subconscious of spending any amount of time with any woman like that. My hand moved dully to run over my face, wiping sleep away with the sweat as my inner dialogue began to run harder, faster, louder than ever.

Sure, I thought she was beautiful, that wasn't a crime… but her age… she had to be ten, eleven years younger than I was, which, while legally allowed to… she was just too young. She was my student and if the dean found out, I could lose my job… _Found out about what?_ I asked myself. She and I were NEVER going to be anything but student and teacher, nothing important, nothing that would ever involve something to be hidden. It was just some fixation for her, she obviously believed me good looking, never having seen what lay beneath the handsome exterior, and she had let her imagination run too far today… _but what about you, Jasper?_

I sighed as my entire argument collapsed at me like a deck of cards. I was acting love sick; love sick for Christ sake, after only one session with her and that shit had to stop. She and I would be nothing more than student and teacher and I would get my fucking act together, I could do that. After all, it's not like I could possibly have felt anything else, anything stronger than lust for her after only one fucking hour, right? It was just a fantasy born from a lonely and desperate mind. I could behave, I was stronger than to give in to fixation and temptation, I could quit smoking if I wanted to, I just didn't feel the need. So I could quit thinking about her too. But I also felt the nagging sensation that, like a cigarette, everything could and would fall apart the moment she got too close.

I groaned louder and buried my head in my pillow. I really needed to get a real girlfriend or something. And fast. I resolved to take things one step at a time then, pushing down the choking fear at the idea of a relationship just to forget a day of lust. With my mind set, I began to get myself prepared for work.

"Jasper! Yew-hew!" Oh shit, oh bugger, oh Jesus Christ on a hotdog stick. I tried to duck behind some more students only a few weeks later, the action the same as the first day of school, only this time, I'd been spotted and Lauren Mallory had my scent. "Jasper slow down, I have to speak with you!"

The woman was like the motherfucking terminator! Quickly turning a corner, I hurried towards the library, ditching the group of disgruntled and confused teenagers and prayed for the love of Jesus that she had not seen me head this way. Practically falling into the door, I slammed it fast behind my back earning a glare and growled 'Hush' from Miss Webber, the librarian. Sometimes, being me, sucked. I hurried quickly to one of the stands, muttering an explicative "Fuck" as the telltale sounds of Lauren's chicken feet in heels entered the library, echoing off the tiled floors. I cautiously glanced around the stacks to see her heading the other way; mercifully, I breathed a sigh of relief.

A sound of the softest giggle came clearly in the quiet behind me causing me to freeze, the sound alone powerful enough to set my entire body on alert as slowly, I turned to face Alice. All thoughts of Lauren fled my mind as I plastered the customary smile onto my features for the girl I had managed to avoid at every possible cost for the last few weeks, bracing myself for the sight of her emerald eyes.

There she stood, books in hand and a knowing smirk on her plush lips. "Trying to get away from someone, Professor Whitlock?" Her delicate black brow arched up in question, clearly teasing me with just her eyes and that damned smirk.

I winced lightly. "That obvious?" I cast a glance down to the books in her hands, anything to keep myself a safe distance from those eyes. The tiny creature that she was glanced over my shoulder subtly, her mouth pushing out to a pout and the slightest flash of frustration crossed her features. She sighed regrettably and placed herself firmly one more on her heels, no longer needing to tiptoe.

"Evidently not obvious enough. She's coming this way and looking mighty excited." I turned my head ever so slightly, ready to face my fate it seemed, if Lauren had scented me out, there was never any hiding for long. Thus I barely had time to react when Alice's tiny hand took hold of my large one, the smoothness of it shocking me back to where I stood, my eyes flashed wildly to meet hers as she simply smiled, giving me a light tug towards the backend of the library. "C'mon, I know a back entrance, or in this case, exit." Before I had time to think what I was doing, I followed her.

She lead me quickly towards the fire exit, her footsteps light and delicate, like a tiny ballerina as she seemed to take three steps for every one of my own, she truly was the smallest thing I had seen in so long. She pushed open the door with a little huff; evidently her size did not cover the best of strength, and lead me around the back of the library towards the building once more. Without thought, I took the lead, my hand still clasped to hers firmly, marvelling on some level at the strangeness of holding a student's hand and enjoying it so much, I lead her towards my classroom. I was not due a class until late that afternoon, Alice's class to be exact. Firmly shutting the door behind us, I breathed a long sigh of true relief.

"So you don't like Professor Mallory much either, huh?" I glanced up swiftly and it took me all of a second to realize that not only was I alone with Alice in a locked classroom, but I still held her hand firmly clasped in mine.

Oh shit.

I yanked my hand back, trying not to pay any mind to the slight flicker of emotion in her eyes, emotion that if I weren't so concerned with my self control, I might have taken to mean for pain. I raked my hand harshly through my hair, the habit picked up from years of stress and anxiety, used as my outlet to bring myself to think. "Ah… it's not that…" I stammered out and watched her smirk at me cockily, her little legs now hanging from where she perched lightly on my desk in her short skirt and high heels. I felt the telltale signs of my pants tightening as she quirked that damn brow at me again, the perfect shape of darkness on her pale skin. "Okay, I lie… it is that…She stalks me." I admitted sheepishly, locked under the lure of her gaze.

Alice's eyes seemed to blaze at this new knowledge her lips pursed ever so slightly into a hardness I had never imagined she might maintain. "I guess I could hardly blame her that, but it makes you uncomfortable, so it's got to stop." Sighing some, I collected my briefcase from the side, feeling myself relax only slightly under the electric shock of behind so close to this angel. I placed my briefcase on the desk beside her then; flicking open the hinges as the pathetic urge to confide in her snapped harshly at my back like the bite of a whip.

I felt my tongue flick some over my dry lips before I could find the words to speak. "I… I don't like older women… which unfortunately, a whole lot of them seem to like me here." I felt pathetic even saying it, but all the same I wanted to judge her reaction, to see what she would think to my comment over the elder lady.

Her pink tongue seemed to mirror my own movement, flicking over her plush bottom lip as she pondered and I followed that trail hungrily with my gaze on instinct. "Oh." She mumbled, a soft furrow coming to her brow as she seemed to notice that gaze, the tell signs of a ghosting smile on her lip. "What about… younger women… I'm sure you attract plenty of those…" Breathing out quickly, I shook my head, hearing the curiosity in her lilting voice.

"Not so much." I confessed softly. "People near my own age… we get on even less." A flickering thought, an image of Maria in my mind, the infliction of my scars. I winced and pushed the thought away, searching through my pages of work.

Silently Alice seemed to take this in, becoming thoughtful, I took that opportunity to extract a board pen and began to fill in my lesson notes on the board, needing to distract myself now from two things, the demons of my past and those of my present sat in the same room with me becoming too much. I began to relax after a few moments of long silence, shocking myself as impossibly I began to enjoy being alone with her. She followed me, her legs now dangling over the other side of the desk, facing me with that puzzled expression on her face. Her voice came so soft I almost thought I'd misheard her in the silence. "Why do I find that hard to believe, Professor Whitlock?" I closed my eyes with a sigh, the little devilish thrill that she was calling me a name of authority still made it harder, even in that comforted silence, to push my own beast back within.

I swallowed dryly and mumbled in turn to her, hoping she would get the disparity in my voice and not press the matter. "Jasper… Please… Alice… call me Jasper." I hoped against all hope that by her calling me simply Jasper that all danger, all spark would fall from this tethered relationship, that I would be able to go back to my cocky indifference to the world.

A long pause before again the voice of an angel. "Alright, Jasper."

It was worse, so much worse than I'd imagined. My name on her tongue was simply heavenly and my sick and deranged mind instantly strayed to the way my name would sound falling from her lips in the heat of passion. The laboured pants and the drawn out syllables, I could hear it in my thoughts now 'Jazz-puur.' Like a wild and guttural noise instead of a name. My hand tightened on the pen in hand and I pressed too hard against the nub, pushing the thing into the plastic tubing without grace.

"You didn't answer my question Jasper…"

Shit, I could simply feel it as she moved closer, that subconscious pull from before beckoning me towards her, I could practically smell her scent, a glorious mix of vanilla and chocolate making my mouth run dry. My broken pen hung limply in my fingers, the only limp thing about this moment. Flustered, I tried to speak, aware that she was waiting. "I… there are a few…but generally I attract older women… I… I'm not the sort to seek someone else out…"

Her eyes closed after a second, her proximity making my mind go near blank. The trouble with being alone for so long, the mind is able to play easy pranks on you, making someone think that they are feeling more than they are for another human being. This had to pass, it had to. Her breathing was soft beside me; I could hear it clearly in the silence of the room, matched only by the rapid beating of my heart. Below I felt the fabric of my pants protest, drawing attention to the realization of why exactly I had tried to stay away from her if I could help it. If…

"Tell me" her voice came huskily from the silence, I could feel her inching closer to me with every breath, her legs were nearly brushing my own as I leaned back against the desk, trying to gain composure of myself. "Do younger women make you uncomfortable?"

My body tensed as I felt her tiny fingers move, ghosting over my larger hand daringly. The touch was so soft, like the batter of a butterfly's wings against the flesh but still it caused such a spark through my body, like an awareness I could not fully place in the back of my mind. An electric buzz. I swallowed loudly and yet could not bring myself to push her hand away, it felt right to have it against my own.

"A little…" I mumbled somewhat breathlessly, as the tiny girl slipped gracefully to her feet, turning to face me where I sat, I watched as she nibbled only some on her lip, I could imagine that body of hers pressed against me, if the spark from her hand was anything to go by, I half wondered if the feel of her pressed against me might give me a heart attack. Before I could begin to question that in my mind, I felt her tiny hands brush up my thighs, practically forcing my legs further apart as she slid her little hips neatly between them, pushing herself closer to me. I gulped instantly, through the jeans I could feel her hands, I could sense her body and it was making it very, very hard to stay still.

"Do I make you uncomfortable… Jasper?" Her voice came in a dipped out purr, driving me insane with the wantonness, the pure drip of desire I had seen in her eyes that first day mingled with her voice now, creating a sexual goddess, my own personal hell out of the tiny pixie. My body responded without much restraint, my erecting between us clear even with the thickness of my jeans to hide behind, the way she stood holding my legs. It was not the way a student should hold a teacher, and I most certainly had no thoughts of being a teacher in my mind. I could smell her, her scent was so much stronger now, and I found myself trying hard to backpedal, because it was clear to me that that scent was pure desire.

"Very." I barely managed to sputter the words out. Her little mouth curled into a very wicked smile, satisfied with my answer her tiny arms moved before I could think what she was doing, and wrapped hard around my neck, pulling herself right against me. The action pressed her stomach to my erection and I knew there was absolutely no way I could hide it from her now, even as she pushed her little body closer, pulling my face down to hers, only inches away, she whispered softer still.

"You can stop this now and I'll leave you alone… I'll leave your class altogether… or… you can take me like I know you've wanted to take me since that first day… Professor." Her voice dripped sex to me, her innocence mingled with the pure devilishness of her charm and I was powerless to resist. My own arms suddenly came around her hard and in my blindness I became aware of a crushing sensation of our lips, pressed together in a heated kiss.

I should have stopped her; I should have pushed her away. Instead, my arms tightened around her a long moment before I moved, easily lifting her up and switching our places, setting her round backside on the desk where only moments before my own rump had rested.

I felt rather than heard her moan against my lips in contentment, my own senses becoming lost in and instant, her lips were the perfect amount of softness, just the right amount of firm. Almost like an invitation her lips parted for me and eagerly I took her invitation, plunging my tongue to her mouth, I was finally able to taste her. The tingle of her touch intensified with the taste, my body felt alive for the first time in years. This little girl, she made me see stars in just that sensation of her tongue brushing and playing with my own, she held power in that kiss and to prove it, her legs tightened seductively against my waist, her tiny hands flying into my hair, I felt her fingers weave through the blond tendrils and lock around them, tugging deliciously. I groaned loudly, my weakness always having been the sensation of hands in my hair and felt her smile against my mouth.

This was wrong on so many levels. Her hands tugged my hair harder and I pressed myself against her eagerly. My wicked side overweighing the professor who protested half heartedly all the way, she pulled harder, causing pain to shoot pleasingly through me before her lips where suddenly gone from mine, trailing along my throat, seemingly oblivious to the few scars that hid behind my collar.

A heated whimper left my angel's mouth, her words barely maintainable for my caveman within. "Touch me Jasper… Please." She pushed her crotch against my strained jeans and the demonic side of me roared just a little. Here she was, pressed firmly against my desk and begging for me to fuck her. Begging for me when all this time I'd been hiding from her. My self control had never been perfect and now, I knew with her there, it never would be. My hand reached instinctively between us, expecting to brush against the soaked crotch of her panties only to find my fingers brushing against bare, soaking flesh. Her panties no where in proximity. Her core felt slick and wet to the touch, all for me. An near inhuman growl escaping my lips.

"You make a habit of forgetting panties, Darlin'?" My Southern roots truly taking hold huskily in the deepest tone, as my fingers explored her warmth. I marvelled lightly at the wetness there and felt the flitting thought that at any moment someone might be able to waltz in on us cross my desire ridden mind. My gaze travelled to take in her expression, bewildered at how something so wrong could feel so damn right. I watched as her lips parted slightly in a soft mew against the actions of my hands, each stroke delving my fingers deeper into her causing a new string of sounds to fall from her glorious mouth. Interesting, I thought, deciding to do an experiment, purely for the learning experience, I allowed my hand to slip from her folds, watching as her eyes snapped open in shock, the emeralds pleading for me to continue, she pushed her hips back up towards me. I moved swiftly again, plunging my fingers back into her warmth and this time I paid closer attention to the sound of high keening that echoed from her lips, making my dick ever harder, impossibly so. She felt so damn tight around my finger…

I pushed deeper with my hand, expecting her to recoil in the pain of a virgin, only instead, she pushed her hips into my hand, trying to take me deeper, she rocked lightly, clearly trying to gain friction. "You've done this before, haven't you?" I purred low, the sound so strange to my ears even of my own voice.

"Mhm" she moaned out wantonly, confirming with the slight tightening in my chest what I had thought before. I focused on her, allowing a second finger to join the first as her head fell back in pleasure.

"How old are you, Alice?"

"Eighteen." She hissed out, bucking her hips again into my hand, her own tiny one sneaking towards her heat, pushing aside her own skirt, I stared in near amazement as she brushed her fingers lightly over her own sensitive mound. I nodded my head slowly, as I had thought, she was very young.

Before she could pull me closer with the sounds of her pleasure, I plucked my hand from between her thighs, stepping back from her in the flight of choice. I had already gone too far, I knew, but here would be my chance to redeem myself, to simply stop and walk away, without harming my reputation or hers. Gasping in shock, Alice half lay on my desk, her eyes wide, her lips pouted and her beautiful little promised land on show for me, her skirt lay up around her hips.

I felt myself shudder some, she was even more beautiful below than I had thought, unconsciously I sucked my fingers into my mouth, tasting her with the hungriest of moans. She tasted sweet to my senses, sweeter than the smell of her natural perfume. It was all I could do not to explode from simply the pleasure of her taste. How could one little girl, one wanton little girl have so much control over me? Even as my heart had constricted at the idea that I was simply another number in a long list of teachers she had seduced, I wanted nothing more than to seal the deal. To bury my dick so far inside of her…

Alice moved to sit up some, looking completely confused and flustered, her little cheeks flushed with red, either anger or heat causing the reaction of a blush, for she was far from embarrassed. "What? Why'd you stop?" She whined at me softly, clearly unhappy.

I gave her the once over, deciding to be straight with her before I made the choice that could make or break me as a man, or a professor. "You've done this to other teachers? Let them… touch you?" I raised my brow at her, using every bit of my authority in that moment on her, wanting to hear if I had simply been used in some ploy to try and get perfect grades or something. Children could be so cruel.

She looked at me for a moment, seeming to crash down from her high, she pulled her skirt down and nodded slowly, looking down to my feet for the longest of moments before suddenly her head snapped up, her voice shook every so slightly. "Not willingly… I thought… I thought this is what you'd want." For once, that cocky tone no longer laced her throat, instead I could hear her, I could hear the innocence and horror struck my mind at the implications to her words. I believed her, wholly and completely.

"Not willingly… you mean… You were…" She nodded once before slipping onto her feet, moving faster than I'd have thought; she collected her bags and called out to me, her body shaking with evident sobs.

"I'll just… go."

I wasn't thinking. I never think when she's there it seems because without any thought to what I was doing, I had her against the desk again, my arms around her firmly, I kissed her like I had never kissed a woman before, my heart sang for her, this poor girl knew no better than she had been dealt in her high school years, that much was evident and somehow I couldn't bring myself to stop. I was soiling her soul, or maybe I was making it better, because when I had started out, I had every intention to just fuck her and get her out of my sight as fast as possible, but now, something had snapped in me. I could place myself into her position, not the exact same one of course but the situation of being used, being dealt a card that was never asked. The scars on my back could prove that.

All Maria's games, her little ideas and taunts, the way the whip had felt like a stunning pleasure and pain that I never ever wanted yet couldn't bring myself to stop, not until it was too late. I saw myself in Alice, and I knew I had to try and make it right. Show her the way things could be, instead of what she expected. I kissed her with some measure of tenderness. My hands brushed up and down her sides, pushing aside her jacket. After a moment, her little hands came around my back once more, this time no claws grasped my shirt, instead the hands of someone desperate to be loved. I pushed the paperwork from my desk aside and lay her back on it, tearing my lips from hers to brush against her throat, breathing heavily.

I didn't give a damn about being a teacher then, I just wanted to make her see what I had thought and dreamt and feared the last weeks since her integration into the school. Slowly I allowed her to push the shirt from my shoulders, letting her hands sooth over the scarred remains of my past as she so wished. My own working tirelessly on her clothing, pushing her skirt from her thighs and brushing her top from her shoulders, I worked to expose her flesh little by little as she in turn did the same.

So soon I was met with the grace of my naked beauty, my little pixie sprawled out on my desk looking purely delicious. I took my time to savour her, as she in turn did the same with me. I could feel her eyes playing over each and every contour now exposed to her sight, the signs of my own personal hell that no one, not even Charlotte or any of the other women I had had fleeting moments with, had seen before. No one but myself, my monster and my angel now knew they existed. I waited for her to recoil, to think twice about the frenzy she wished to embark on with her scarred history teacher. Instead, I felt her hands pull me down; her lips matched my own, seemingly unphased by my appearance, she parted those perfect thighs once more and granted me access to what lay between, hooking her little legs around my hips she pulled me with force towards her, and I went willingly.

At first there had been a moment where she seemed in pain, the tightness in her body evidently showing that while her tormentor had forced himself upon her, he had not in any form prepared her for someone of my size. I felt her stiffen under me as I buried myself inside her to the hilt, the tightness near overwhelming; I forced myself to stop, to be patient, despite the desperacy of the last days. She pulled me down to her for a long moment, her mouth open in a delicious little 'O' before slowly, very slowly she began to push her hips up, indicating she wanted me to move. I pushed myself up and looked down at her once more, settled there on my desk. I had every intention to take it slowly when her voice, that deliciously devilish voice whispered breathless to my ears.

"Class starts in less than fifteen minutes… fuck me." I shut my eyes with a moan; all thought of being a teacher having died the moment she had seduced me. Making a vow then to myself that I would pleasure her correctly in due course, when we had more time, I began to move. Feeling the tightness of her squeezing around my cock, like a drug, I needed more and more. I began to thrust harder, gripping her hips tightly. Below me, Alice keened and moaned, bucking up welcomingly to me. It was clear that even with the abuse she had no doubt suffered, my little angel liked to fuck. Taking that knowledge to heart I thrust harder and deeper, feeling her tightness grow ever tighter as a shout of pure, undying pleasure escaped her sexy mouth and a gush of wetness, slick and pulsing accompanied by the vicelike tightening of her around my cock almost instantaneously pushing me over the edge. I released my seed into her waiting body without much ado, feeling the weight of my orgasm in my very bones. I barely found the strength to move within her for three more thrusts, wanting the pleasure to last longer but knowing that it would have to die… five minutes left.

Gasping for air, I reluctantly pulled myself from her thighs, placing a kiss to her flushed cheeks, my angel lay with her eyes closed, her lip firmly nibbled on between her teeth in pleasure. Slowly she opened her eyes, those emerald green eyes, shone beautifully in the room and directly to my soul. I leant in slowly, mumbling to her ear. "Soon, I'll show you how you should be treated… soon" I placed one last kiss to her forehead before quickly searching out my clothing; I could still feel her slickness on my cock which, despite my mind-bending pleasure, was still semi hard for her. Clearly I hadn't been taking as good care of him as I'd thought. I worked on my shirt while Alice proceeded to dress herself, a paper towel rolled up in her hands as she dabbed lightly under her skirt, no doubt trying to remove the slowly seeping residue of our passion. I couldn't help but smirk. I'd marked her as my own, and my own she would be.

Two minutes… that's all it took. Dressed and prepared, the door opened slowly to a bewildered Ben, his books in hand, he raised a slight brow when his gaze took in how Alice sat calmly in her seat, with me stood leaning against my perfectly placed desk. "Hey Alice… Professor Whitlock… Ah, you're here early." He moved to take his seat beside my desk, smiling softly at my angel, his cheeks twinged with a blush and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

Alice smiled at him placidly, no trace of the wanton, lustful woman from moments before graced her pretty features. "I was just helping Professor Whitlock prepare for his lesson… I had a free." She conspicuously gave me a wink and I had to resist the urge to grin back at her. Instead working to pull the tip from my pen back into workable order. The session was sure to be interesting, as more and more students filed in and soon, I was to be the professor, the teacher, the adult again.

Class ended and Victoria flashed me a lustrous smile again, the kind that made my stomach churn. Her blatant disrespect for the teacher and student, boundaries grated me far worse than the crossed lines of Lauren, Jessica and Katie. A yelp and I looked up once more; just in time to catch Alice stamping her stiletto heal into Victoria's unsuspecting foot. My Pixie gasped in mock shock and apologised before flittering from the room. Victoria limping behind with the others.

The exchange forced a sigh from my lips as evidently I knew exactly what to do. Standing up from my seat, I quickly packed my briefcase and made way towards Doctor Cullen's office. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father and the dean of our fair Forks University was a kind man, blond hair and clear blue eyes, facing him would never be easy. I sat down carefully in the seat before his desk, watching him as he patiently studied my no doubt ragged appearance.

"I quit. Sorry." I had managed to this point to speak. Looking him clearly into the eyes as he surveyed me with such awful calm. The ghost of a smile played on his handsome lips for a moment and I wondered fleetingly what he could possibly be smiling about. He was short a history teacher so early in the semester, any sane Dean would be fuming.

"No you don't." He grinned at me, making me sputter once again at his outward forwardness. I raised my brow up at him higher. Defiant like I was still the child that he'd allowed play in his back yard with the dog and his son.

"Yeah I do…"

Carlisle stood, rolling his eyes pointedly towards me he made his way towards the wall where his TV stood. As a Dean he had the luxuries that us lowly teachers would be denied. As a doctor as well, he had to just have the most well equipped office of them all. TV included. "No, you don't." He flipped a button on the control, and grinned a little to the TV, on which now prominently stood the image of myself and Alice, only hours before, on my desk. I pushed up from my seat in shock, suddenly fearful of what it was Carlisle, the man I had looked up to as a father would do with this knowledge, this proof over my head. He could end my career; he could send me to jail…

"What is…"

"I won't lose one of my best teachers over this, Jasper. I just have to ask that you don't ever take part in intercourse with her again on school premises. You'll understand that I don't want the school getting screwed over if the police were to find out." I stared at him dumbfounded, that smile still graced his lips. Like a chiding father merely used to the antics of his juvenile delinquent children, when suddenly the words he has spoke filled my mind.

"Police?" I asked softly, confused. The worst that could happen if Carlisle were ignoring this would be me to lose my licence to teach, maybe spend a day in a cell… "She's consented… she's eighteen." I mumbled.

Carlisle simply shook his head slowly, his smile falling only some as his voice carried out to me, shocking me to my core. "No, she's seventeen and she's only here to be under my protection from her former life." I gaped at him widely, seventeen… How could, what was he talking about?

"Her stepfather. If he were to find her… I fear our little Alice would be harmed… who better than to take care of her than you, Jasper? Even if your methods are rather crass… who am I to stand in the way of what could be love…"

Love? Stepfather? Seventeen…

Fuck me to hell and back; fuck me with a thick pole up the ass. I was definitely going to hell now. Oh well, I thought, at least in hell I will never have to face the stalking of Lauren, Jessica, Katie and every other women over the age of thirty ever again… Or perhaps that would be all I would face, punishment for taking advantage of a little seventeen year old girl, already suffering from molestation. God knows I'd deserve it. The question was, why did I feel that it was more than worth it, beyond whatever God was going to deal out to me when I finally kicked the bucket, to have seen her smile even for those moments in perfect content. And to have finally felt a real woman in my arms.

_Oh well_, I thought, _so long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly._ And made plans with myself to call Alice up to my apartment tonight, where I would make good on the first real promise I had ever made to a woman. The promise to love her right.


End file.
